<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby It's Cold Outside by the_only_education_worth_having</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963569">Baby It's Cold Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having'>the_only_education_worth_having</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar of Fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Advent Calendar, Christmas Time, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Love, Societal Norms, Winter, pre-serum steve, society</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Get over that hold out, baby it’s cold outside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pre-Serum Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar of Fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby It's Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Baby It’s Cold Outside - Various [x]  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind rattled around the apartment creating a whistling sound as it tried to get through the poorly sealed windows. Yet it didn’t make a difference. The living room of Steve’s apartment was so small that the crackling fire was enough to warm the whole room and kept Steve and Y/N toasty as they cuddled up together on the sofa. Though the wind whistled and the fire crackled in front of them the pair paid no attention to it as they were distracted by the wireless that played out their favourite songs and the steady breathing of one another.  Y/N’s eyes were closed listening to Steve’s heartbeat from where she had her heart nestled on his chest. She lay across the couch with Steve holding her torso to him as his fingers played with her hair gently. It was bliss. </p>
<p>‘Did I tell you I got a Christmas card from my uncle Chuck today?’ he said watching her as she lay on him. Her eyes were closed and she was humming along to the Perry Como song the station was no playing but she opened her eyes for a moment to look at him. </p>
<p>‘Uncle Chuck? As in the uncle Chuck who lives in Florida?’<br/>‘That’s the one,’ Steve said with a sour smile. <br/>‘I thought you didn’t talk to him?’ she said moving off of his lap and pulling herself up into a sitting position. <br/>‘I don’t,’ Steve said placing a hand on her thigh where he traced idle shapes across the nylon covered leg beneath it. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to his actions though Y/N noted how his hand trailed the hem of her skirt with every movement. A shiver went down her spine. <br/>‘Why not?’ <br/>‘Because he’s an ass-’<br/>‘Steve!’ she chastised making him chuckle. <br/>‘What? It’s true. He left New York as soon as he could and he never came back. He never helped my mom when my dad died. He never came around when my grandma passed or when I was ill. He didn’t even come to the funeral when my mom died and she was his only living relative, well bar me.’<br/>‘And he’s yours,’ she reasoned but Steve scoffed. <br/>‘Not to me. He’s a blood relative but he’s not my family. You are my family. Bucky and his lot are my family. Not him,’ he corrected. <br/>‘So what did he want?’ <br/>‘Cash,’ he said, ‘what else? He said he had lost his job and he needed a hand. Could I help him or did I know of any work going?’<br/>‘What are you going to do?’ she asked and Steve merely gestured to the fire in front of them. <br/>‘You threw it away,’ she said with a sigh and Steve nodded. She debated trying to convince him but she knew him too well to think she would be able to change his mind. He was the most stubborn person she knew and she knew there was no point. </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and clasped her hand over the hand of his that was trailing up and down her leg. As she looked at him he smiled at her and she reciprocated before he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She allowed him and then turned her head away but Steve continued and carried on peppering kisses down her neck. She sighed with content and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. The fire was in view, crackling ferociously but she paid no attention to it as her gaze trailed upwards and took in the ornate clock that was on top of the mantel. It showed the time to be  9:50 pm. </p>
<p>‘Dang,’ she said pulling away from Steve who looked at her confused.<br/>‘What’s the matter?’ he said as she moved forward to the edge of the couch and leant down to start putting on her shoes. <br/>‘Look at the time,’ she said not looking up as Steve looked at the clock and saw what was causing her such urgency. <br/>‘My mother will be worried sick,’ she said. <br/>‘Oh come on,’ he said, ‘it’s not that late. And she knows where you are.’<br/>‘Steve,’ she warned but he persisted.<br/>‘And it’s not like we’re doing anything improper.’<br/>‘But my dad-’<br/>‘-he knows me. I mean you’ve not even finished your drink. The fire’s not even close to burning out yet.’<br/>‘Maybe…’ she said biting her lip, ‘I’ll just finish this and then I’ll go.’ </p>
<p>She relaxed back on the couch and Steve resumed his tirade of kissing along her neck. Things hotted up as his hand danced underneath the hem of her skirt once more. They moved to a lying position and continued making out. Y/N could feel him hardening through his slacks and she smiled into the kiss. She was content and happy to continue until a loud gong-like noise echoed around the room. She pulled away from a disappointed Steve and looked at the clock which was now telling them it was 10 pm. Her curfew. She looked at her beau and smiled sadly as she said, ‘I’ve really gotta go, baby.’</p>
<p>‘Do you have to?’ he whined as she pushed him gently off of her and picked her glass up off of the table. She necked the remainder of the drink and continued putting her shoes on as Steve watched her with a frown which she caught out of the side of her eye. </p>
<p>‘Don’t look at me like that,’ she said as she finished strapping up her shoes and stood up. She moved over to the mirror and smoothed out her dress to make it unruffled. Steve came up behind her and hugged her. Y/N watched him in the mirror as she tried to adjust her hair. </p>
<p>‘Have you got a comb?’ she asked and he shook his head. <br/>‘If I give you one will you still leave?’ he asked with a quirked eyebrow.<br/>‘I have to,’ she said. <br/>‘Then no I don’t have a comb,’ he said with a chuckle and she sighed leaning out of his grasp so she could rifle through the small bureau that was below the mirror which she knew held all sorts of junk. <br/>‘Rifling through a mans draws. I really thought better of you Y/N,’ Steve joked. <br/>‘Well, if you would cooperate and not be incorrigible then I wouldn’t have to riddle through anything,’ she said finally laying her hand on a comb. She started to smooth out her hairdo as Steve leaned in and kissed her neck once again. <br/>‘Incorrigible,’ he mumbled, ‘Y/N you wound me.’<br/>‘You’ll recover,’ she said with a laugh as she bumped him back with her backside. </p>
<p>He grabbed her hand and spun her around causing her to drop the comb in surprise. Luckily, her hair was already done and she looked just as presentable as she had when she arrived. His nimble fingers trailed down her face making her shiver again. </p>
<p>‘Steve,’ she said with a groan. <br/>‘Stay,’ he said. <br/>‘I can’t.’<br/>‘But it’s freezing out there. And your coat is barely thicker than a sheet of paper. Surely your parents would prefer you here in the warm hand freezing to death. You could catch pneumonia for Christ’s sake.’<br/>‘You know how people talk,’ she said. <br/>‘You mean your sister,’ he scoffed and she nodded before adding, ‘and my aunt. Besides it only takes my sister to be in one of her moods to try and rile up my brother. The last thing we need is him blasting in here gunning for blood.’<br/>‘I could take him,’ Steve shrugged. <br/>‘Not the point,’ she said pulling out of his grasp and heading to the door. She grabbed her coat from the peg and Steve watched her with a scowl on his face as she reached for the door. She pulled it open gently but it blew open with a gust of wind. Snow started to fall inside the door and as they looked out they could see only a sea of white. The road and cars outside the building were covered in freshly fallen snow which had not yet been disturbed. </p>
<p>‘Look at it out there. You’ll freeze to death! Surely you agree with me,’ he said as he came and stood next to her in the door frame. She looked at him and then the outside as if she were contemplating. After a minute she leaned down and kissed him deeply as if she were preparing herself to brave the cold. Her nose was already tinged with pink from the time she had been stood in the doorframe.</p>
<p>‘Can I use your phone?’ she said, ‘I better tell my mom I’m going to be late.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>